For a subject vehicle traveling, techniques of maintaining the distance between the subject vehicle and a preceding vehicle at a constant distance have heretofore been known. Among such techniques, there is known a technique of determining whether or not the subject vehicle can overtake the preceding vehicle and automatically executing the overtaking of the preceding vehicle when a determination is made that the overtaking is possible (e.g. JP2014-76689A).
In the above prior art, travel of the subject vehicle is controlled without confirming the intention of a user and, therefore, the travel control may be performed in a different manner from the intention of the user.